


Gimme a hand...

by JustSomeAsshole



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Gay, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Ever since they met Beetlejuice had been trying to get Adam's attention, groping him, pinching him. Beetlejuice interrupts Adam whilst he works and he finally snaps and gives the Demon what he's been after for ages, attention.





	Gimme a hand...

The recently deceased man was working on sanding down one of the wooden bannisters on the 2nd crib, determined to make it perfect. Behind him he heard a shuffling of feet, a certain demon trying to be stealthy, and failing. 

"Can I help you, Beetlejuice?" Adam asked with a little frustration 

"Just wanted to watch you work" he said, staring blatantly at Adam's moving hands, watching them grip the sandpaper and scratch it up and down the wooden bar. His voice did an awful job in hiding the fact that he was totally hard, having been watching Adam for the last 10 minutes, sleeves rolled up and his hands_ gripping_ things, he was weak. 

"I'm kinda busy, can't you come back another time?" 

He wasn't gonna lie, Beetlejuice was kinda hurt, but he also had mixed feelings because it wasn't often that Adam was bossy, and he was definitely gonna take advantage of his moody state. 

Then the demon was stood right behind him, directly behind him, Adam could feel his not quite breath against the back of his neck, slightly heavy. 

Feeling as though Beetlejuice wasnt going to leave any time soon, Adam put down the sandpaper and turned to face him, "what do you want Beetlejuice?" 

'You' he wanted to say, 'your hands, your body your touch. Your attention' but that was all he wanted, attention, I mean, he'd settle just for the touch. 

Beetlejuice soon realised that he hadn't actually answered him, but what was he supposed to say. 'Hey Adam, if you could get really pissed off and fucking ruin me that'd be great'

"I - " he started before cutting himself off, Adam had his arms crossed in front of his chest, fucking hell, his hands were, so, strong. Annnddddd he was staring again, Adam's fingers twitches slightly and all he could do was imagine them around his cock, gripping so fucking tight, stroking. God, his dick was getting harder and harder at the thought, and oh shit. Adam's gaze flickered down to the now visible bulge in Beetlejuice's pants, he gulped, kinda nervous at how he would react. It wasnt like Beetlejuice to get nervous, scared, or even for him to be quiet. 

Adam started to walk towards him with purpose, Beetlejuice panicked and found himself taking strides backwards, further and further until a loud thud could be heard and his back collided with a wall. 

"Is this what you want?" Adam demanded, "you've been after my attention ever since I first saw you, and now you've got it" one hand was pushed against the wall beside Beetlejuice's head.

Oh my God, oh my god, Adam was hot, he'd always been sexy but now, now he was being powerful, actually taking control. Beetlejuice felt as though his knees could give way at any moment. Adam stared into his eyes intensely, daring him to look away and Beetlejuice was so caught up in how much he liked this new side to Adam that he didnt even notice, _those fingers, _travelling up his inner thigh, until they reached the tenting in his pants.

Adam was pretty sure he heard the demon whimper when he gripped his cock from the outside of his pinstripe pants, and when he ground the palm of his hand into his crotch - Beetlejuice could've cum there and then. 

A faint _fuck _could be heard leaving Adam's mouth, the realisation that Beetlejuice actually did really like him, and that he had the man pinned against the wall, this whole thing was totally out of character for him, but hey, why not go with it? Beetlejuice definitely didn't mind Adam having a dominant air about him. 

Adam snapped out of his thoughts and looked the other ghost in the eyes.

"Ad--" again, cut off. But this time the reason for his unfinished sentence was Adam lifting his chin with the hand that was on his cock, and nibbling, fucking nibbling down his neck, leaving behind a faint line of pink marks, as well as leaving Beetlejuice purring softly. 

The demon used this moment to try and undo his fly, he barely started to open it before Adam, goddamnit Adam, stopped him and abruptly grabbed him, closing his hand around his crotch.

"C'mom Adam, _fuck,_ gonna make me ruin my pants" he moaned as his hips kept moving forward, searching for more friction. 

"Hmm, good" Adam replied, "you interrupted me whilst I was working" his hand twisted, "you all but begged me to touch you" and again. "You wanted this, Beetlejuice" 

And he did, he did really want this, but he also didnt want sticky pants. However, the way Adam touched him and the _friction _on him was fucking delicious, he didn't care. 

Beetlejuice moaned whorishly when he felt Adam grab his balls and squease, "you're so desperate for it aren't you?" Adam asked rhetorically, amazed and almost saddened by how touch-starved he seemed to be. 

"Yes, yes, fuck" was his eager reply, "Adam please" he begged. 

"What do you want?" Adam asked, actually wanting an answer from him. 

"Please, please just" the man sounded kinda choked up and overwhelmed, so happy that he had this kind of attention. 

"Just what?" He insisted.

Beetlejuice cried out as Adam stroked him through his slacks, the only lubrication being the pre-cum leaking from his cock.

"Please dont stop" again, he was moaning and whimpering, he really wasnt gonna last long. He wondered how Adam became so effing talented at stroking dick, did he ever get with other men before Barbara? Or did he just spend a lot of time in his room, touching himself. The image wasnt stopping Beetlejuice from getting any closer, in fact he was so near the edge that he was writhing and panting and cursing under his breath.

"S-so close, Adam, christ" he actually managed to be embarrassed about how quickly he got the edge, what was happening to him? It was like he was becoming human...

With Adam's hand pressed into him and his hips moving forward, Beetlejuice came hard and fast in his boxers, hot, white spurts of liquid came shooting out along with a cry ripped from his throat. 

\---‐------‐------‐------‐------‐------‐------‐------‐------‐------‐------‐------‐----

Beetlejuice's eyes shot open, his body sweating as he awoke. He grimaced at the wet patch in his boxers.

"What the fuck" he murmured, "fucking dreams" 


End file.
